Musician
}} A musician is someone who performs music, whether that be by singing or playing musical instruments, as a profession. Role and Duties Musicians are thought of as an optional crew member compared to the more crucial jobs held within a crew. A musician is not necessarily needed for a successful journey of a pirate or of others both on land and sea. However, a musician is usually brought along for one purpose: keeping up the spirits and the romantic hope of a crew alive and lively. Due to the length of a journey, travelers - particularly pirates - become bored and frustrated easily, living with the monotony of their job and trying to keep their sanity when not working and when they have yet to arrive at the next destination. A musician eases this monotony by lifting the mood of all whom listen and allowing them to go on, whether or not they like the songs that they sing. This member is usually skilled in one or a variety of music-making methods, from singing to playing various instruments (piano, guitar, saxophone, maracas, violin, etc.) to leading a crew in a group song. Musicians In One Piece In the world of One Piece, musicians are depicted as not merely musical entertainers for seafarers. For in a vast ocean overrun with pirates from all directions, the ability to protect one's self is an absolute must. To this end, numerous musicians shown in the series have perfected their musical arts in a way where it could compliment their fighting skills. Brook, Bayan and Battler all create hypnotic effects with their music to weaken or control the opponents, and then strike them down. Scratchmen Apoo and Rocky Hattori use the music produced for direct damage, the former being created from the powers of a Devil Fruit. Story The first musician to appear in the series is Pisaro who served as Arlong's musician. Igaram was known to use the music instrument as a weapon and says the phrase "Mi~mi~mi~mi~mi~" although he is not a musician. Shoujou uses a microphone as a weapon but he is not a musician. Franky occasionally plays a guitar but he's not a musician. Since Chapter 2, Luffy always wanted to find a musician. Every time Luffy thinks about adding a new crew member (except Robin, Zoro, and Usopp), he would always say "And a musician!" which would puzzle the crew. *In Chapter 2, Luffy thought about getting a musician along with other crew rank. *In Chapter 7, Zoro and Luffy decided to find a navigator, Luffy burled out "and a musician, a cook, a...." With Zoro yelling "That can wait!" *At the beginning of the Baratie Arc, Luffy announced that they would find a cook and then a musician which puzzled the crew. *At the end of the Arlong Park Arc, Luffy thought of getting a doctor and a musician, in which Zoro became puzzled. *At the beginning of the Long Ring Long Land Arc, Luffy announced that they will find a shipwright and a musician, which had his crew telling him to let it go. Finally, over 487 chapters since Luffy wanted a musician, they finally have a musician named Brook in the crew. Brook was a former kingdom guard and a musician from the Rumbar Pirates who becomes the long-awaited musician for the Straw Hat Pirates later on. Trivia *Music helped lighten the mood of the crew because a ship had limited space and was a good boost for morale. It was one of the few methods of entertainment to be found on board a ship, outside of drinking and gambling. References Site Navigation fr:Musicien Category:Musicians Category:Occupations